A Devine's Wings
by LeHootOwl
Summary: :D In Progress, For my good friend.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

The tall, ginger locked man, trod lightly across the thick wood planks that made up the floor. He was fair skinned, sea blue eyed, his face was rounder, and splashed in a sea of freckles. His clothes were not that of royals, but of better off peasants. The bright orange locks that danced across his head were laced with reds and yellows, and spiked slightly. Tawny colored feathers danced across his thick, folded, floor length wings.

Ronnilev made haste as he walked towards one of the many rooms in the large cottage, his hands were careful, and evenly moving, quietly opening the thick, wooden door. Inside the room was dark, and musty, yet whiffs of the blooming lilacs filled the room from the open window.

The room itself was small and decorated heavily with parchments and drawings, alongside books and other materials. A large desk sat by the window, whose thick, deep green drapes were closed. And a smaller bed tucked itself off to the side.

A girl, with dark brown hair that burned like fire at the tips, lay on the bed, snoring quietly, her eyes drawn closed. He walked over to her, poking her side, his voice velvety and smooth.

"Aria, wake up." The only response he got was a moan, and her turning her back to him. He huffed, picked her up, and tossed her easily over his broad shoulders. That woke up the protesting teenager.

"Seriously Ron?!" She snapped, voice groggy and unamused.

"You're the girl who refused to get up, Aria." He chortled. Aria, looking much like an agitated parrot, just hung here, annoyed. Ron found himself laughing much harder than he should've, striding in long steps to a double door at the end of the hallway. As the doors swung open, the scenery changed from a thick forest to a cloudy sky and marble pillars.

Arching his shoulders, her threw Aria up into the sky, leaping after her, their wings spreading and soaring.

"You forgot the goggles!" Aria yelped over the rush of wind filling their ears, her hands shielding her eyes.  
"You know the way! Just fly!" Ron snorted, sweeping faster and faster towards a cloudy tower in the distance.

"I still don't get how those doors work!" Ariaal squeaked, tumbling into the open courtyard of a much larger castle. "I mean, really! Do they have to always spit us out in random places and not just where we need to go?"

"People would kill to have wings, Aria, and you complain about flying Once a day." He snuffled, landing gracefully. Aria rolled her eyes, fixing her hair and pulling herself up into a standing position.  
"Shut up.." She scoffed, striding down the long halls, wings dragging lazily behind her. Ronnilev followed, his wings folded neatly behind him, much unlike his partner.

The two picked their way through long halls and quiet studies, passing others like them. The quiet fluttering of wings, and hushed whispers were all that was heard, as the pair finally reached their position. Atop a spiral tower sat a perch and a weapons rack, thats where Ronnilev took his position, whereas Ariaal settled at the base with a sword and a sharpening rack.

Everyday was the same, they would sit there idle until night fell, then they would go home and sleep and repeat this. But not today.

Fire broke out amongst the clouds, engulfing the tower in near seconds. Ronnilev was the first out, with his bow and quiver, swooping high into the air. Aria followed, her wings a little singed, but still usable. Hell broke loose, and the smell of burning books and the sound of screaming filled the air around them. Ron whimpered, pulling his sister into his arms. "We gotta go." Was the only words out of his mouth before smoke filled their lungs.

The two of them dove frantically away, tearing through the air. Aria looked back to see the burning remains of the Left Cloud District, meeting the fiery eyes of a black figure standing in the rubble. "Who..." She coughed, and blacked out mid flight.


	2. Chapter 2: Ursula's Idiot

Ursula paced, her pitch black hair laid in a long, intricate braid down her back, piercing violet eyes scanning the room. Her ravens wings stood straight up, agitated. She fumed, glaring at the charcoal black brick walls of her tower. She waited and waited for her messenger, and was *this* close to going out herself when a figure crashed through an open window. In a frantic dance of wings, fury, and cursing, a tall figure arose from the floor.

He was pale skinned, dark eyed, black haired, and spindly, with huge bat wings rising gracefully from his back, attaching to the backs of his arms. Ignatius bowed, muttering. "Your grace- " He started and was pinned against the wall.  
"Did you burn it!?" Urs snarled, her pointed teeth inches from his throat. He laughed harshly into her face.  
"Burned it to ashes."  
"And what of the Two?!"  
He suddenly grew a little less cocky.  
"I think they di-"  
"THINK!?" She roared, throwing him down to the cold floor. Moaning, Iggy stood slowly back up, rubbing his sides.

"Bloody 'Ell woman, I'm not a rag-doll." He grumbled, glaring at her.  
"The F your are!" Urs snapped, diving at him again, only to receive a face full of cement, and a hearty laugh from Iggy. This drove her completely mad, as she jumped up, grabbed his throat, and shoved him into a wall.  
"You-Your Grace!" Ignatius whimpered, eyes wide. Ursula scoffed in his face, eyes dancing.  
"You are to kill them, and you should NOT come back until it is done." She roared, tossing him away, pacing again. Ignatius wasted no time in diving out the window again, taking flight under the cover of clouds.

Muttering, the demon swooped around, mulling over the possible ways he could ensnare Ron and Aria. Not exactly sure what to do, he knew he had to do something. "NO DUH YOU IDIOT!" He scoffed, hitting himself in the forehead, only to cause him to tumble down to the ground below. _Idiot. _

Amusingly, he landed with a hard _'THUD' _that would've killed anything other than a demon on impact. Standing, Ignatius brushed the dust off his ragged clothing, and started to pace around the crater he had created.

"I could always lure them here with the promise of something." He mulled, but dismissed the idea. To plain.  
"How about a possession?" Nah, To easy.  
"Maybe I could transform into..." And then it struck him. The perfect idea! A smile, a very very unfriendly smile, crept across his features revealing piercing white teeth. "That could work.." Iggy grumbled happily to himself, taking back to the dusky sky, his billowing clothes engulfing him in a shadowy blackness.


End file.
